La fleur du 12 Novembre
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Gajil a des problèmes de sommeil depuis de nombreuses semaines. Que ce soit pour les missions ou la vie normale, c'est un fait très handicapant. Levy, sa petite amie, va tout essayer pour l'aider. One-Shot en cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie.


La fleur du 12 Novembre

**Note de l'auteur** : Joyeux Anniversaire Lia ! Ce n'est qu'un modeste OS, écrit sans doute à la va vite et avec un manque total d'inspiration mais j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout. Comment j'ai eu l'idée de ce One Shot ? Bah… c'est simple : Le 12 Novembre correspond au 22e jour du mois de brumaire dans le calendrier républicain français (à savoir le calendrier de la Révolution Française) et il était nommé « le jour de l'azerole ». Et l'azerole est une plante qui est censée réguler le sommeil, donc voila. J'ai cherché loin t'as vu ! Mais passons.

Tu as beau avoir la majorité maintenant, j'espère que tu resteras comme tu es adorable, attachante, amusante et tout le reste Sache que je t'adore et que je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée et d'avoir pu te parler. Tu es vraiment fantastique et tu arrives à me faire oublier mes soucis dès que je te vois ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter… Viens m'enlever déguisée en Slender p'tite Pedobear 8D

PS : C'est toujours moi la dernière à atteindre la majorité T.T

* * *

Il y avait du sang partout. Même la vision de Gajil était rouge. Comme si la couleur de ses iris avait soudain repeint le monde et ajouté quelques touches de noir. Ce liquide pourpre, il en avait sur lui. Il n'était pas le sien, du moins en grande partie. Il était blessé mais comparé à Levy dans ses bras ce n'était rien. Qu'une broutille à peine douloureuse. Surtout quand son esprit semblaient tordre tous les nerfs de son corps pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Une douleur sourde, lente, pulsait dans son corps. Comme si chacun de ses muscles étaient pris de vilaines crampes. Et ce, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui semblaient gourds soudainement. C'était une vérité trop dure à accepter. Sa Levy n'était plus. Morte. À Jamais. Il refusait de l'accepter. Son esprit cherchait désespérément à se convaincre que, malgré le sang qui la maculait, elle ne faisait que dormir. Il lui fallut du temps pour admettre la réalité. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, lorsque la folie et la rage menacèrent de le submerger, qu'il se réveilla.

C'était sa chambre, son lit, sa maison. Il fallut du temps à ses yeux pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité de la pièce. La Lune et sa lumière laiteuse éclairaient très légèrement les murs où dansaient d'étranges ombres. Le vent frais qui entrait depuis la fenêtre ouverte le fit frissonner. Trempé et haletant, il tâchait de maîtriser sa respiration, le corps tendu et le regard fixe. Dans sa précipitation, il s'était assis presque mécaniquement à l'instant où le rêve s'était dissipé. Et pourtant la douleur était toujours là. Elle disparaissait mais il la sentait toujours. Le cœur du Dragon Slayer battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et éloignait les quelques bribes de souffrance précédemment ressentie. Ça avait été tellement réel… Gajil n'avait rien sous la main pour vérifier l'heure mais s'il avait dormi, cela ne l'avait pas reposé bien au contraire.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne dormait quasiment plus, justement poursuivi par des rêves bien trop réels à son goût. Levy avait essayé tous les médicaments qu'elle connaissait pour ce genre de problèmes… Rien ne fonctionnait et certains traitements aggravaient même les choses. Résultat, le mage d'acier avait de plus en plus de mal à rentrer indemne de ses missions. Il ressortait blessé de combats qui ne lui posaient aucun problème en temps normal et plus la fatigue le guettait, plus le résultat final était horrible. Et la mage aux cheveux bleus refusait de voir son petit ami rentrer couvert de sang. D'ailleurs, il venait de la réveiller, sans doute avait-il trop bougé.

— Gajil... gémit-elle d'une voix fatiguée à sa droite.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la mage qui s'était elle aussi redressée. Sans un mot il passa un bras tremblant et mal assuré autour de sa crevette qui sourit en retour et se colla contre lui.

— Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Le même que d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Gajil se contenta d'hocher la tête sans émettre le moindre son. Il frissonna un peu plus lorsque la main de Levy caressa lentement son dos pour l'apaiser et qu'elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué le contenu de ses rêves. Simplement dit que presque à chaque fois, c'était la même scène qui se rejouait sous ses yeux. Il sentit que la jeune femme cherchait à l'allonger et se laissa faire tranquillement. Une fois que son dos toucha la surface molle du matelas, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Les exercices de respiration qu'elle lui avait donné marchaient plutôt bien en fait.

— Essaye de te rendormir, tout va bien je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en s'installant sur lui pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

À nouveau il hocha la tête et répondit au baiser qu'elle lui vola. Épuisé, il n'eut même pas la force de la remercier que le sommeil l'emporta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, pas de cauchemars. Mais il se réveilla bien avant que le soleil lui-même n'éclaire le ciel, toujours aussi fatigué. Il resta un moment dans le lit puis alla s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Levy émerge à son tour. Elle le trouva en pleine contemplation du mur et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Ses grognements habituels lui répondirent et il s'étira longuement.

— Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux remèdes… ou alors aller voir Polyussica, déclara-t-elle platement en préparant la table du petit-déjeuner.

Nouveau grognement. L'idée plaisait moyennement au Dragon Slayer. Surtout s'il devait aller voir la vieille misanthrope aux cheveux roses. La bibliothèque passait encore à la limite. Il vint s'installer à table pour manger un bout, bien qu'il n'eût pas très faim puis, malgré les protestations de Levy, il l'accompagna bien gentiment. Il faisait froid dehors, l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Ce qui n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas la mauvaise humeur et l'état de Gajil. Les mains fermement cachées dans ses poches, il ne cessa de grogner durant tout le trajet. La bleutée y était habituée à présent, ce n'était qu'au début de leur relation qu'elle y faisait attention.

Une fois arrivés à la bibliothèque, il partit s'installer dans un coin sombre pour faire une sieste tandis que la mage aux cheveux bleus s'installait à une table avec une bonne pile de livres. Durant tout le reste de la matinée ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, habitués aux longs silences qui perduraient parfois entre eux. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le Dragon Slayer commença à avoir faim que sa patiente disparut totalement.

— Tu trouves quelque chose ? grogna-t-il sourdement, les paupières closes.

Levy secoua la tête négativement et ajouta puisqu'il ne la regardait pas :

— Rien pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a forcément une solution !

— C'est même pas sûr que ça marche en plus, bougonna-t-il.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa lourdement sa tête contre le bois de la table. Elle en profita pour passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs tout en continuant de lire. Elle lui créa tout de même un mot d'acier pour qu'il puisse déjeuner. Trop prise par ses recherches, elle n'avait pas encore faim pour l'instant. Finalement, pressée par le Dragon Slayer qui ne voulait pas rester au milieu de ces livres poussiéreux, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque bredouilles vers trois heures de l'après-midi. S'en était presque démoralisant mais aucun des deux ne perdait espoir. Surtout Levy. Emmitouflés dans leurs vestes ils sortirent dans le froid et arrivèrent juste devant un petit marché dans les rues de la ville. Les marchands venaient une fois par mois pour vendre leurs produits, c'était toujours intéressant de dégoter de nouvelles choses.

— Je pense que je vais aller y faire un tour, tu peux rentrer si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant.

Avec un soupir il hocha la tête et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser longuement. Il laissa échapper un de ses petits ricanements en constatant que le froid n'était pour une fois pas coupable des joues rouges de Levy. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection puis repartit en direction de la maison.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut remit sa tignasse en place, elle se dirigea vers les premiers étalages. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle allait acheter mais priait pour trouver quelque chose pour soigner Gajil. La logique voulant que ce soient les médicaments ou les plantes qui soient efficaces contre les maladies, ce fut vers les gens qui en vendaient qu'elle se tourna. En entendant les marchands lui proposer des tas de choses, elle se rappela soudain d'un vieux remède de grand-mère qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté étant petite. En plus c'était tout à fait naturel puisqu'il suffisait d'avoir une plante appelée l'azerole. A Fiore, il paraissait qu'elle ne fleurissait que durant une semaine au mois de Novembre. Passé cette date elles se fanaient leurs propriétés se perdaient. Elle fouina donc un peu partout en observant les plantes.

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ma p'tite dame ? demanda le propriétaire, assis à côté de son étalage avec un café.

— Est-ce que vous auriez de l'azerole ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'espoir. C'est une plante qui ressemble un peu à l'églantine, en plus rond si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il me faudrait ses fleurs.

Le marchand fouilla parmi ses plantes et alla même jusqu'à regarder ce qu'il lui restait en stock dans ses caisses.

— Z'en avez de la chance, c'est assez rare ce truc là, lâcha-t-il en revenant avec un sachet transparent rempli de quelques fleurs blanches.

Rare et cher surtout. Le porte-monnaie de Levy fut délesté de quelques grammes lorsqu'elle paya. Et dire qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de l'efficacité de cette plante sur Gajil. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave, elle aurait au moins essayé. Après avoir remercié le marchand, elle fit encore deux trois petites emplettes et retourna à la maison avec son précieux paquet. La chaleur l'accueillit comme si elle venait de s'enrouler dans un cocon une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte.

— Gajil je suis rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle en suspendant son manteau à côté de la porte.

Un faible ronflement lui répondit, signe que le Dragon Slayer s'était certainement endormi sur le canapé une énième fois. La mage aux cheveux bleus en profita pour préparer une bonne infusion. Elle préféra tout de même réveiller Gajil avant que la bouilloire d'eau chaude ne le fasse, ses pauvres oreilles n'auraient pas apprécié.

— Debout, allez ! dit-elle en le secouant, laissant échapper un petit rire.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un bras puissant passa autour de sa taille et qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mage. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.

— Enfin là, lâcha-t-il en baillant, feignant l'énervement.

— Oui et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Levy l'embrassa sur le bout du nez puis se releva sous le regard amusé et intrigué de son petit ami. Retournant dans la cuisine, elle mit les fleurs d'azerole dans une tasse suivie de l'eau chaude avant de l'apporter au « cobaye ».

— Tu veux te changer en infirmière ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

— Je suis sûre que tu apprécierais l'uniforme.

— Pas qu'un peu.

Ce fut à son tour de ricaner. Jusqu'au moment où Levy lui tendit la tasse d'où émanait une drôle d'odeur. L'avisant d'un regard peu emballé, Gajil s'assit sur le canapé. De l'eau chaude et des fleurs dedans… Il n'allait pas boire ça, ça n'aurait aucun goût !

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Quelque chose que je buvais quand j'étais petite et que j'avais du mal à dormir.

— C'est bon au moins ?

— C'est chaud et le goût ressemble un peu à la pomme.

Elle la lui tendit d'une telle façon qu'il ne put que la prendre en main. Il voyait presque son reflet déformé dans le liquide. Sceptique, il poussa un soupir.

— Ça marchera au moins ?

— Je l'ignore mais il faut bien essayer. Maintenant fais moi le plaisir de boire parce que je l'ai payé assez cher.

La crevette commençait à s'impatienter, d'accord… Reniflant avec précaution le contenu de la tasse, il la porta à ses lèvres et fit attention à ne pas se brûler. À force de manger de l'acier, il était devenu bien plus méfiant en ce qui concernait la nourriture dite « normale ». Il prit son temps pour boire. Tellement que Levy avait fini par allumer la télé et s'allonger contre lui. Hé ! Il était trop dur pour servir d'oreiller ! Remarque, il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait ça, que Levy s'allonge contre lui…

Ce soir là, Gajil eut droit à une seconde infusion et le jour d'après également. Il ne se plaignait pas, on s'y faisait vite. Il ne râla que vers la fin, prétextant qu'il en avait marre de ne pas y couper chaque jour. Deux tisanes de plus et tout fut liquidé. Il fallait croire que les remèdes de grand-mère marchaient plutôt bien puisque ses cauchemars s'espaçaient. Mais il ne dormait toujours pas la nuit. Non, maintenant qu'il pouvait se reposer en paix en journée, il faisait autre chose le soir venu. Et c'était Levy qu'il s'amusait à épuiser tous les soirs ~


End file.
